


three night's time

by tentaclemonster



Category: Town of Salem (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash February, Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:29:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22623337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tentaclemonster/pseuds/tentaclemonster
Summary: The Consort gets her job done.
Relationships: Consort/Jailor (Town of Salem)
Kudos: 20
Collections: Femslash February





	three night's time

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt 'sharing secrets'.

The Jailor locks Sarah up three nights in a row before she finally convinces the woman to fuck her.

It's not a hard job, really. Sarah's used to to playing the part of Escort and casting away suspicion and the Jailor is obviously lonely, hurting for company. She's desperate to want to trust Sarah even on that first night when she's all mistrust and doubt.

On the second night she thaws. 

On the third she breaks. 

She has Sarah right there in her cell and stays after and when Sarah asks, the Jailor doesn't hesitate to tell Sarah her name.


End file.
